ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Sunflower
'''Sunflower '''was a series of three Featherweight robots built by Daisy of Boulder, Colorado. Robot History SECR Farm Fights 2002 HSRC 2002 Bot Bash 2002 Not much is known about Sunflower's performance other than that it went 5-4, and wound up taking 3'rd place. Only two of its fights are known. Sunflower's first known fight in that competition wasn't a fight at all, but more of a Robotic Soccer match where it was paired up with JB Johnson, and put up against Helios, and BVD. BVD didn't move at all, and instead of focusing on the ball Helios quickly moved towards JB Johnson, delivering a hit to it that sent it out of the arena. Helios then turned its attention to Sunflower, and delivered multiple large hits to it, incapacitating its weapon for the rest of the competition, and eventually flipping it over where it stopped moving. Helios then scored a goal ending the game in it and BVD's favor. http://www.teamcosmos.com/video.shtml In its second known match this event Sunflower teamed up with Helios to take on Lightweight competitor Alien Raptor in a Grudge Match. This fight started with Helios spinning up to speed, and broadsiding the 30lb heavier opponent with its powerful drum sending it flying. Alien Raptor then shoved Helios around, but Helios escaped, and Sunflower started shoving Alien Raptor towards the drum of Helios, however Alien Raptor escaped, and lifted Helios. Sunflower then shoved Alien Raptor into Helios's drum twice but Alien Raptor escaped both times. Alien Raptor then lifted Sunflower Out of the Arena leaving Helios to fight alone. However Alien Raptor then drove into the pit which was raised to continue the fight. Helios then drove towards Alien Raptor, and flipped itself, Alien Raptor then slammed Helios around the arena for half a minute before slamming it OOtA as well to win the grudge match. http://www.teamcosmos.com/video.shtml Steel Conflict 2 For Steel Conflict 2 a new version of Sunflower (Sunflower 2.0) was built, it was for all intents and purposes a Featherweight version of the teams Lightweight, Buttercup. The robot was a white, yellow, and orange colored, four-wheeled, invertable, trapezoid-shaped robot armed with a powerful spinning drummette, and had two hinged wedgelets at the rear. However when inverted the robot could not use its weapon, and only had two-wheel drive. Despite this, Sunflower v2 did well, never failing to reach the Quarter-Finals. This new version of Sunflower's first match was against Vienna Sausage, this fight started with Sunflower Spinning up to speed. Sunflower then proceeded to smash into Vienna Sausage delivering two earth shattering hits leaving Vienna Sausage unable to move. This caused Vienna Sausage to tap out, giving Sunflower the win by a short, and dramatic knockout. http://web.archive.org/web/20050217020408/http://happyrobots.com:80/events.html Sunflower then faced Ghetto Blaster, before this match even began Ghetto Blaster was having electrical problems. This left its giant spinning bar out of order, Sunflower quickly took advantage of this, and instantly shoved Ghetto Blaster into the pit. http://web.archive.org/web/20050217020408/http://happyrobots.com:80/events.html This put it into the final Round of 16 fight where it faced VD3. This match started with both bots trading massive blows, VD3 then got a large hit in on Sunflower flipping it. However this hit also broke VD3's drive, and the judges started counting it out. Team Daisy were not aware that VD3 was being counted out however, and as Sunflower was having trouble moving whilst inverted it tapped out. http://web.archive.org/web/20050217020408/http://happyrobots.com:80/events.html This gave the win to VD3, which just seconds earlier was on the verge of being counted out. http://web.archive.org/web/20050217030115/http://happyrobots.com:80/sunflower3.html This meant that Sunflower was now in the losers bracket and the Round of 12 where it faced the forked wedge of Exo-Comp. Not much is known about the start of this match, however eventually Sunflower got around to the side of Exo-Comp, and slammed into it. This attacked ripped a wheel off of Exo-Comp, and sent the said wheel flying into the ceiling, Exo-Comp then tapped out giving the win to Sunflower. http://web.archive.org/web/20050217020408/http://happyrobots.com:80/events.html This put Sunflower into the Quarter-Finals where it faced the lifting arm of Omega Sword. In this match Omega Sword got under, and flipped Sunflower.This caused sunflower's drum to contact the floor, and as a result Sunflower drove right into the pit. This meant that Sunflower was eliminated from the competition in 5'th place. http://web.archive.org/web/20050217030115/http://happyrobots.com:80/sunflower3.html Motorama Robot Conflict 2003 Bot Bash by the Sea For Bot Bash by the Sea a new version of Sunflower was built, this version corrected most of the issues of the previous versions. It was a yellow, and orange, six-wheeled, trapezoid-shaped robot. Like its predecessor, v2 it was invertible, and armed with a powerful spinning drummette, and equipped with rear wedgelets, both defense, and offense were cannibalized from Sunflower v2. http://web.archive.org/web/20050217030115/http://happyrobots.com:80/sunflower3.html Unlike its predecessor however it was designed to have four wheels on the ground at all time. Sunflower v3 as it was called was more successful than its predecessor, never failing to reach the semi-finals of any competition it entered. Known Fights Although Sunflower's win/loss ratio, and placing at Bot Bash by the Sea is known, whom it faced is not entiely clear as despite most of Sunflower's matches being known a few matches are missing information. Sunflower's first known match was in the Killball event where it was paired up with Squinkey, and faced Omega Sword, and Black 57. http://mstiescott.tripod.com/bots/botbash1.html This match started with Black 57 and Squinkey going after the ball, Black 57 then promptly tackled Squinkey against the arena rails. This caused Squinkey to get stuck, after this Black 57 drove down the pit, while this was going on Omega Sword charged at Sunflower, which got under Omega Sword, and drove it around the arena. The pit then raised allowing Black 57 to escape, however by this point Black 57 was appearantly having reciever or battery issues as it was very sluggish. This left Sunflower, and Omega Sword to continue duking it out, Sunflower then shoved Omega Sword into the pit, but drove in itself in the process. The pit was then raised to allow the match to continue, Sunflower then got ahold of the ball, and nudged it into the goal, scored, and won the match for it and Squinkey. http://mstiescott.tripod.com/bots/botbash1.html Sunflower's next known match is a bit misty, it is known to have faced VD3 and The Jug, but whom both Sunflower's teammate was has been lost to time. The start of this Killball game is unknown, however VD3 eventually got to Sunflower, and threw it OOTA with its flywheel. VD3 then destroyed Sunflower's teammate as The Jug scored the ball. VD3 then somehow managed to flip itself OOTA with its disc but get stuck between the rails leaving it unable to move. http://mstiescott.tripod.com/bots/botbash1.html It is unknown who Sunflower faced off against, and was paired with for its final two Killball events. However what is known is that Sunflower's team won both of them. Sunflower than moved on to the Annihilator event which was basically a tag-team competition. http://mstiescott.tripod.com/bots/botbash2.html In Sunflower's first Annihilator event it was paired with rivals VD3, in this match it faced Twibbil Trouble, and Anorexia. Prior to this fight, Anorexia had some modifications made as the robot was so thin that it slid underneath the side wall in one fight. http://mstiescott.tripod.com/bots/botbash1.html http://mstiescott.tripod.com/bots/botbash2.html However as soon as the fight began those modifications proved pointless as VD3 charged at it first thing, and instantly disabled it. Twibbil Trouble then drove into the pit, but since the match had not passed the 2 minute mark it popped back up. Sunflower then delivered a flurry of hits to Twibbil Trouble, by this point Sunflower and Twibbil Trouble were the only bots left moving as VD3's drive had mysteriously stopped working. Eventually however all the hits that Sunflower delivered to Twibbil Trouble took its toll, and in the final seconds of the match, Twibill Trouble stopped moving and was counted out. http://mstiescott.tripod.com/bots/botbash2.html In its next match, Sunflower was paired with Team Radicus's Little Rat, and faced The Jug and Dozer. This match started with The Jug slamming Sunflower into the rail, with both robots getting stuck there as a result. Little Rat and Dozer then started positioning for an attack. However while positioning Dozer bumped into both its teammate, and Sunflower, freeing the both of them. Sunflower was then pitted (likely by The Jug), and Little Rat got up to full speed, but promptly pitted itself giving the win to Dozer, and The Jug. http://mstiescott.tripod.com/bots/botbash2.html Next Sunflower along with The Jug faced the team of Dozer, and Little Rat, this fight started with Dozer dead on arrival, leaving Little Rat to fight alone. Sunflower then drove itself into the pit, but just barely made the escape time, meanwhile The Jug slammed the long immobile Dozer OOTA as Little Rat once again drove itself into the pit for the second match in a row. This meant that Sunflower had won the match despite its teammate doing all the work. http://mstiescott.tripod.com/bots/botbash2.html In Sunflower's last fight of which the details are 100% known in this event it was paired with VD3, and faced off against Dozer and The Jug once again. This fight started with VD3 spinning up, and Dozer cautiously lining up an attack. Meanwhile The Jug pits Sunflower, but sunflower is released as the pits are not permanantly down by this point. Wins/Losses *Wins: 38 *Losses: 24 *byes: 1 References Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Article Stubs Category:Robots from Colorado Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with Vertical Flywheels Category:Robots with Drums Category:BotBash Competitors Category:SECR Competitors Category:NERC Competitors Category:Robogames competitors Category:Featherweight Robots Category:Motorama Competitors Category:Steel Conflict Competitors Category:Third Place winners Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Featherweight Champions Category:Champions Category:Robots that never failed to reach the Quarter-Finals Category:Quarter Finalists Category:Semi-Finalists